The Chronicles of a Ninja Turtle and a Reporter
by Rachelluvs2write
Summary: I've always been a fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Donnie and April's relationship is the basis of this story, with a mix of humor, romance, drama, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT fanfiction  
>Mikey and Raph were watching Smosh on youtube and Leo was practicing his training. Donnie, meanwhile was daydreaming about April.<p>

The turtle had had a crush on the reporter for about three months now. He had always wanted to go up to her to tell her how he really felt, but unfortunately he got tongue twisted each time because of how nervous he ended up being. She was so freaking gorgeous. Cheerleader's body, silky, sultry hair that fell in waves along her shoulders, a perfect smile. And here he was, just a nerdy turtle who lived in a sewer in NYC and working in his lab. What kind of future could he possibly offer her?

He sighed lovingly at a newspaper clip photo of April. He was so lovestruck he didn't hear his brothers come in.

Raph threw a medium sized rock at Donnie to snap him out of his daydreaming. "Earth to Donnie!"

Donnie rubbed his head with the palm of his hand. "Ow! Raph, what the heck?"

"Well we tried calling you ten times and you never answered. We have to go practice stage two of our training. What were you doing this whole time?

"Drooling over his girlfriend." Mikey teased and he quickly got out of Donnie's way when he scowled at him.

"April is NOT my girlfriend." he lied. There was no denying it though, he secretly knew in his heart that she was. The only problem was, April wasn't noticing Donnie all that much.

"Riiiight. That's why you have newspaper clippings of her and make recordings of you saying "I love you to the moon and back, forever and ever and ever."

Donnie quickly covered up his recorder. "I was, um... just testing the sound system."

Leo and Mikey cracked up. Raph gave Donnie a sarcastic smile. "Come on Donnie, it doesn't really matter. It's time you get your head out of the clouds and come train with us like we usually do. Splinter's planning on teaching us new defense and kicking techniques.

Donnie sighed. There was no arguing with his brother on this one. He quickly put the clippings back in his notebook, got up and joined his brothers for the main living room.

The training went well, except for the fact that Donnie kept messing up on one kick move because his mind was on April. He couldn't help it, he really loved her so much.

"Focus Donatello." Splinter reprimanded. "Concentrate in both your mind and structure of movements."

"I'm really trying Sensei. I just don't think I'm up to it today."

"Why not? You're usually so focused just like Leo, Mikey and Raph are. "Wait a minute... this is about April, isn't it?"

Donnie half smiled. "Is that bad?"

"You can't let her distract you. I've taught you and your brothers to clear your mind from distractions."

Donnie wanted to argue. April was not a distraction. She was the love of his life even though she didn't know it yet. However, he knew that it would be useless to prove his point when Splinter wanted him to focus on his training. They (Leo, Mikey, Raph and Splinter) would always view April as just a news reporter, he would view her as an angel and a princess. He finished training and then made a vow to himself to sneak out in the middle of the night to go visit April.

He waited until everyone else was asleep. He made a decoy turtle to make them think he was still in his lab. He managed to get out without anyone hearing him, wearing a trench coat and hat as a disguise. His stealth skills paid off in those situations.

April had just finished giving herself a pedicure. She blew on her metallic rose colored toes and hoped they would be dry for the morning. She heard movement outside of her window. She carefully got up and went to go see who it was.

It was Donatello. Even though he was in disguise, his purple ninja mask gave him away. She playfully rolled her eyes at him, then opened her window. "You know you're not supposed to be out here." She couldn't help smiling at him though. He was so desperate it was adorable. Donnie brought out a portable Boom-Box with him and shut it on to Faithfully by Journey. He got down on both knees and serenaded April with the romantic song. At first she gave him a weird look, but then he could tell that she liked it when she smiled softly at him during the bridge and remaining chorus. "You're such a dork," she told him, but she said it in a nice teasing tone, not a mean one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on... Tell me you loved it." Donnie grinned.  
>"Well.." she paused for a while. "I did love it. But Donnie, please listen to me. I have to get into work at 6:00 am tomorrow and I need a good night's sleep. So you really shouldn't be out here anymore. Thanks so much for the song." She was almost going to close her window when Donnie out up his left hand to stop her. "April! Wait. Can you please just give me fifteen more minutes? I want to tell you how I really feel."<br>"About what, your new experiments?" she asked sarcastically.  
>"Ha ha, ah ha ha. No. If you'll please let me in, I can explain."<br>April gave him a 'not really sure about this' look. "Donatello..."  
>"Please?" He formed his smile into a charming but desperate one.<p>

"Alright fine, but only for fifteen minutes."  
>She unlocked her front door and let Donnie up into her room.<br>"Now, what's this about Donatello?"  
>"First of all, you can call me Donnie. It's way easier to remember. Secondly, I wanted to tell you that I, um... that I...<br>Here he was, getting tongue tied again.  
>"That you what?" April asked.<br>Donnie could feel sweat forming on his brows. She was so beautiful and he was so nerdy. He really needed to get it together.  
>"Ok, I'll just say it. I love you April. I always have."<br>He quickly looked down at her mattress and there was silence for about five minutes.  
>April's response wasn't what Donnie was expecting to hear. "Wow, a teenage mutant ninja turtle, telling me he loves me... I must be having an awkward dream."<br>Donnie quickly got up. "please April, there's no need to feel this way. I think you're so gorgeous. I really want us to be together. Once we're together, I can ensure you that no one will hurt you because I'll protect you from all of your fears. Please give me a chance."  
>April shook her head. "Donnie, I'd love to, except there's one problem... and, I don't know how to put this in a way that won't hurt your feelings."<br>"And what problem, may I ask, is that?"  
>"You're not human."<br>Donnie felt crushed

(after the commercial break)  
>"Why does that even matter? Who says that inter species relationships are bad?" He felt bad for raising his voice at April, but she was being kind of difficult right now. "Even if I am a turtle, I can promise you a great future April. And you should know that I'm not just an ordinary turtle either. I've always dreamed about us being together."<br>"Donnie, I love you like a friend, but there's no way you could ever be my boyfriend. Casey is my boyfriend."  
>Donnie narrowed his eyes in the valley girl way. "Say what?" he asked.<br>April sighed. "I said, Casey is my-  
>"There's no need to repeat what you said. I heard it loud and clear."<br>There was an awkward silence.  
>"So how long have you been dating?" Donnie asked. 'As if I care' he added silently to himself.<br>"For about five months now. Donnie, he's so incredible. he's funny and sarcastic, and charming. he's also a great cook as well as being a great hockey player.  
>it hurt Donnie to see and hear the girl he loved talk about Casey Jones, who she loved over him. He didn't respond in words, he just nodded slightly. April noticed that his shoulders were drooping. "What's the matter Donnie?" she asked.<br>"Nothing." Donnie lied. "Nothing at all." 


	3. Chapter 3

April O Neill is only eighteen  
>and despite being beautiful she has some trouble with herself<br>Donnie's always there to help her  
>yet she always belonged to someone else (April is Casey's, but why can't she be mine? Donnie wrote in his journal. Out of the four, Donnie was the only turtle that wrote in a journal. He loved getting his thoughts, stories, memories, reflections, and personal entries down on paper. He would never admit it to his brothers or even to Splinter, but he wrote a diary entry about April almost every day now. They weren't much, just simple love contemplations about her. The first thing he wrote about today was the stuff he liked about April: Her laugh. The way she brightened up a room whenever she walked in the entrance. Her glitter liquid black eyeliner that made the features of her eyes pop a million times more than what would be if she didn't wear it. Her inner confidence while reporting on the latest news story. Donnie wanted April to notice him just as much as he noticed her, but he knew that Raph was right. His crush on April was nothing more than a sugar dipped "not going to happen" school boy crush. She could never be with him, because he was a turtle. He knew that April respected him, but with that respect she only viewed him as a good friend or like her brother. It was Casey Jones who she really loved romantically. It was Casey Jones who she loved intimately. Donnie tore out a piece of paper and crumpled it up in his anger. This evening was the very first time he had ever been really upset. Normally, it was Raph who needed to control his feelings. But now Donnie knew what his brother went through, knowing that April would never view him as her boyfriend was frustrating. He closed his journal and went to go work on one of his experiments.<p>

Meanwhile, April and Casey were on a date in the local gaming place.  
>"So do you still like to hang out with those four turtles?" Casey asked her, taking a sip of his milkshake.<br>"I see them now and again. They know I'm busy with my career though so they do lay off of me a little. Well, ok Leo, Raph and Mikey do, but Donnie's another story."  
>Casey raised his eyebrows, unsure of where April was taking this.<br>April sighed. She knew that there was no way around it, she would have to tell the truth here. "Donnie has a huge crush on me."  
>Casey spluttered on his milkshake. "You're not serious."<br>"Yes, actually, I am. There's no need to worry about it though I already told him I'm with you."  
>"That's good. I have no idea why he can't just put the moves on a female turtle. I mean, you're a HUMAN, He's a TURTLE. Can't he get that through his head? Or get that through his shell I should say."<br>April shrugged. "I don't know, he is sweet...  
>Casey narrowed his eyes.<br>April quickly added "But I mean as a brother. You know that you're the one who I love romantically. Let's go ahead and rent some skates for the skating rink."  
>Casey got up to join her. "Let's go" he grinned.<p>

Back in the sewer, Splinter and the turtles were sitting down to dinner.  
>Mikey, being the youngest and the jokester that he is, chose that very moment to make fun of his brother's crush on April. He got a broom and glued a wig on it. Then he pretended to ball room dance with it. "April this night is so perfect XD" he said in a mock tone. Raph and Leo were cracking up so hard they choked on their noodles. Splinter did a face palm. Donnie sunk lower and lower into his chair. If his brothers really loved him, then why didn't they respect that he loved April?"<br>Donnie didn't feel so hungry anymore. He pushed his half eaten bowl of noodles away and announced, "I think I'm going to go study experiments in my lab for a while. Thanks for dinner Sensei."  
>After Donnie left Mikey looked around at Splinter, Leo, and Raph. "Was it something I did or?<br>Splinter put a parental arm around Mikey. "No. Maybe he's just tired. We did have a long day of training yesterday. He should be fine by tomorrow."

Donnie wasn't fine by tomorrow though. At breakfast he glared daggers at his brothers. Leo tried reasoning with Donnie. "Donnie, I really think you need to let go of April. I know it sounds harsh, but she belongs with Casey. So, I have to ask you: Shouldn't you be happy for her? I mean remember how she told us that he's going to teach her how to play hockey? I think that's pretty cool. So aren't you-  
>Donnie slammed his orange juice glass onto the table with so much force Raph had to inwardly check to make sure it wasn't himself doing it since he normally had the outbursts of anger.<br>"I'm not happy! I'm furious! I've always dreamed of April O Neil being my girlfriend and now it won't ever happen because she's with that stupid hockey player! I notice her, but she never notices me. So no, I am NOT happy for her. This is nothing but unrequited love."  
>Raph and Mikey exchanged glances.<p>

"Oh come on Donnie, don't be like this. We're so busy with our training that there'll probably be no time for girlfriends and dating." Leo added.  
>Donnie crossed his arms stubbornly and turned his chair the other way.<br>"I don't care." Donnie finally responded after about five minutes. "All I want is April. I'm going to make her love me, no matter what it takes."  
>"Donnie, you can't force someone to love you. Love takes a lot of time." Raph said. It was rare for Leo and Raph to agree on something, so Leo appreciated it.<br>"But Casey's just all wrong for her! She acts like they have a lot of things in common, but they really don't. I'm going to prove her wrong and then she'll fall madly in love with me."  
>"Um yeah, ok and then unicorns will exist!" Mikey responded sarcastically. "Donnie, April is very happy being with Casey. What's wrong with just accepting that she loves you like a brother?" he added.<br>"What's wrong is that she looks down on me when she should be loving me romantically. She means the world to me and I don't care what anyone else says."  
>With that, he went back into his lab.<p>

Donnie was feeling depressed. He was so depressed in fact that he never came out for classes with his brothers and his Sensei.  
>Leo came in one evening to check on his brother. "I brought you your favorite! Leftover wontons."<br>Donnie turned around and there were heavy dark circles under his eyes. "Leave me alone to die."  
>"Oh stop being such a drama turtle. And by the looks of you, it looks as if you're already dead. Haven't you been getting any sleep at all?!"<br>Donnie groaned. "No. I'm obsessed with April. I stayed up all night journaling about her. I'm such a loser."  
>Leo pulled up a chair next to Donnie. "Don't call yourself that. You're not a loser. You just need to learn to get over April."<br>"But I don't wanna get over her" Donnie whined like a three year old.  
>Leo rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "What do you like about her anyway?"<br>Donnie shrugged. "I don't know, her laugh, her bright personality, her physical features, her... Wait. why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.  
>"Oh, no reason. I was just curious." Leo quickly looked around Donnie's lab to try and cover up.<br>"I see" Donnie answered, still suspicious.  
>Mikey barged in. This time he was wearing large rimmed 70's style glasses , and he carried in a notebook. "Hey check it out! I'm Donatello!"<br>Donnie stuck his tongue out at Mikey.  
>Sometimes Leo hated to get in the middle of his brothers but he knew that since he was the oldest he had no choice. "Ok thank you Mikey, that's enough. Apologize to Donnie."<br>Mikey took off the glasses and sat cross legged on a sofa chair. "Awww. You're no fun.  
>Leo coughed and rolled his eyes up so Mikey would get the hint.<br>"I'm sorry" he said.  
>Donnie half smiled. "I forgive you."<p>

Mikey suddenly took an interest in Donnie's journal. "Ooh! Can I see what's inside?" he asked, he started to pick it up.  
>"Ooh!" Donnie responded with sarcasm. "No."<br>"And why not?" Mikey asked. "You're writing about April, aren't you?" he asked in a sing song voice.  
>Donnie quickly snatched his journal away. "Psh, no!" he scoffed. "All that's in here are some experiment and invention notes."<br>"Wow, look over there! There's a secret portal!" Mikey said, hoping Donnie would buy it.  
>"OMG where?" Donnie searched for the portal and by the time he realized he'd been tricked, Mikey had already snatched his journal.<br>"I have his journal! I have his journal! Weeee! Run! Hey Raph I have Donnie's Journal!"  
>"Give me back my journal, you little creep!" Donnie quickly got up and chased Mikey all over the living room and through the kitchen.<br>"Nyah Nyah!" Mikey smirked and handed the notebook to Raph.  
>Raph flipped through the pages, stopping at page eleven. "Very interesting Donnie. Mikey and I will gladly read what you wrote."<br>"arrrrrgggghhh!" Donnie smashed a glass in his fingers out of frustration and anger.  
>Mikey and Raph looked at each other and shrugged.<p>

April was checking her email in the comfort of her pajamas since it was saturday. She was surprised to see an email from Donatello, or Donnie as he preferred to be called. She pondered to herself on whether or not she should read it. Things weren't going well between them. She could tell from their last visit that he needed to work on his jealousy issues.

"Oh what the heck, I'll read it. It's probably something really cheesy anyway." She clicked on the open tab.  
>She was wrong. It wasn't cheesy at all but very romantic.<p>

My love you are altogether beautiful  
>Your eyes shine brighter than the stars<br>you're always with me in my dreams  
>If you ever want to come and visit me or if you change your mind, I'm always here<br>Love from Donnie

April quickly scrolled down so Casey wouldn't get suspicious. She heard him coming in.  
>"What are you reading?" he asked.<br>"Nothing! Just a recipe I figured we could try out." April lied.  
>Casey clicked on the mouse and scrolled. "That doesn't look like a recipe to me."<br>April slammed her eyes shut. "Casey, I can explain."  
>"Don't bother. You're having an affair with that turtle."<br>"What? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You know that I love you, not him."  
>"So then why is he sending you love notes?"<br>"I don't, I don't... I don't know." April stammered.  
>"You don't know" Casey repeated. "Oh I guess he's just sending you them just because."<br>April felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "He should know to lay off! We don't need him! We can be happy-  
>Casey slapped April hard. "Don't make up excuses or lies. This note is proof that you're seeing him. You're starting to disgust me.<br>"I'm telling the truth! I don't love him back."  
>Casey out his hand up. "Save it. If you want to love some reptile over me, then by all means fine. I'm breaking up with you."<br>"Casey, No. Please." April could already tell her mascara was running.  
>"Have a nice night." he slammed the door with a lot of force.<br>Then April ran up to her room and cried her eyes out, barely getting sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

div class="storyText" style="padding: 5px 0px; text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"April decided to call one of her best friends, Lindsey, for support after her break up with /Lindsey could already tell something was wrong by April's sobbing voice. "April? What's the matter?" br /"He broke up with me." April answered. br /"Who?" Lindsey asked again. br /"Casey!" br /Lindsey gasped. "Oh no, tell me the whole thing. br /So April explained how Donnie had a crush on her but she did not love him in that way, and how she read the email and how Casey thought she was seeing Donnie behind his back. br /"And now I don't even know what to do." April sighed. br /"What you need is a break from guys anyway. Take some time to re discover yourself. I can come over and we can have a girls day. You can be strong without a boyfriend in your life for right now." br /"I don't know Linds... I just wish Casey would believe me. He was planning on giving me one on one hockey lessons." br /"Just think about it. When you decide, call me back. Know that I'm always here if you need to talk." br /They continued their conversation, then April hung up first. br /span/div  
>div class="storyText" style="padding: 5px 0px;" div  
>div class="storyText" style="padding: 5px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br April wasn't in the mood to do anything fun. Not after Casey angrily walked out on her. She grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's of Chunky Monkey ice cream and sat down on her sofa. More tears poured out as she dove into the ice cream with a long spoon. br /April got bored and she then decided she needed to confide in the turtles. "But there's still no way I would want Donnie as my boyfriend. I'll just talk to him and his brothers as a sister needing some comfort and support. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do." br /She showered and got dressed (She didn't put on anything too flashy so Donnie would see that she only wanted to be friends, just a plain white t-shirt with the Aerosmith logo on it and jeans . /span/div  
>div class="storyText" style="padding: 5px 0px;" div  
>div class="storyText" style="padding: 5px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br br /Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey were happy to see April, (Donnie especially) br /But when they noticed April's crest fallen look, Leo just had to ask: "What's wrong April?" br /"Casey broke up with me. I was wondering if I could just stay down here with you four in order to rejuvenate myself for a little while." br /Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked at Donnie, then they all exchanged glances. br /"Of course you can. Maybe, of it's ok, I can stay in here with you? Just as a friend, I promise." Donnie said. br /April smiled a little. "I'd like that." /span/div  
>div class="storyText" style="padding: 5px 0px;" div  
>div class="storyText" style="padding: 5px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br br /Donnie was able to get April's mind off of Casey very quickly. The two had a long heart to heart conversation about their goals, interests, and just general topics. br /"You know April, I'm really glad we have a lot of things in common. It's too bad you'll never be anything more than just a friend though." br /"I can be like your sister." April promised, she put her hand on Donnie's shell and patted it gently. br /Donnie said "You know that's not what I mean." br /April put her hands up. "I just know I'll find another guy out there somewhere, the problem is I have no idea where he is." br /"He's right here April. Don't say that you don't love me back. I know that you do. I can read it in your nonverbals. Casey wasn't right for you anyway." br /April was so confused now, she started to cry harder. br /Donnie pulled her into his arms and she was so upset, she didn't object. He whispered softly to her and she fell asleep there, the turtle and reporter entangled together in a sea of deep emotions. br /When April woke up, after only thirty minutes, she finally got her thoughts together. br /"So you do love me back in that way now, right?" Donnie asked, his eyes widening in anticipation. br /April shook her head slightly. "Donnie, you are the sweetest turtle I know. But I need some time to think about this. I'm just not ready yet. Please understand." br /Donnie felt his shoulders droop again like they did the last time. br /"I understand." he said. br /"Thank you Donnie." April gave him a casual hug. br /span/div 


	5. Chapter 5

Several months had passed. By this time, Donnie's brothers had helped him to finally get over April. It was hard work, but he managed to do it with their help.  
>"Now we can finally move on to more important things" said Raph and Leo nodded in agreement.<br>Donnie shrugged. "I don't know, I may have gotten over April, but I still really want a girlfriend in my life. Whether it ends up being her or someone else, I really want to experience those feelings of deep devotion and love someday.  
>"Awwww" Raph said sarcastically. "Always knew you were a softy."<br>"Oh hush" Donnie told Raph.  
>Then, he continued. "Ok, since April isn't ready to be in a romantic relationship with me, I'll take your advice and not force her into anything. I'm sure she'll find another great guy." However, Donnie wasn't really enthusiastic when he said that.<p>

He decided to get online and find another girlfriend for the moment.  
>Donnie's username was inventor93. Little did he know that he would come into a big surprise<p>

April, meanwhile, wanting to delve into online dating too. She decided she needed a boyfriend, even if it wasn't the purple masked ninja turtle. She put her username as shoplover86

Donnie and April talked to each other online except they had no idea they were going to meet up again. And also, Donnie had no idea it was April and April had no idea it was Donnie

Finally after they chatted for about four weeks they agreed to meet each other in the park

April almost dropped her hotdog when she saw Donnie, walking toward her. He was wearing his trench-coat and hat disguise. "Donnie! You're inventor93?"  
>Donnie nodded, a huge grin on his face. Hopefully April changed her mind by now. "Yep. And you're shoplover86 I assume."<br>"Yes..."  
>There was an awkward silence.<br>"Anyway, I hope I'm not intruding but is it ok if I take you to dinner? I know you've had a lot on your mind lately and I was kind of a jerk to you before so let me make it up to you." Donnie said. He held out a coupon for The Golden Rose one of the most romantic restaurants in New York City.  
>April took it from him and then gave him a strange look. "We're friends and we're going to this place. I'd say we should go to the skating rink or the bowling alley."<br>"There's no reason why we shouldn't go to the Golden Rose. We can just go as friends I promise."  
>"Well, ok" April said, a little skeptically.<p>

Donnie had really wanted April to fall in love with him so he got a romantic table on purpose. He pulled April's chair out for her  
>"Donnie I'm really not dressed for this."<br>"Stop worrying. It's no big deal. Anyway, this is a wonderful view right here."  
>April shrugged. "I guess their decor is ok."<br>"April, I was talking about you."  
>The audience goes woooooooo really loudly<br>"Wow, um... thanks? I guess." This was super awkward. April and Casey may have broken up but she still didn't want Donnie to be her boyfriend.  
>"So tell me why else you don't want me to be your boyfriend. Besides that I'm a turtle."<br>"Well for one thing everyone I know would probably want to send me to the crazy house and you really can't let me distract you from your ninjutsu classes. Another thing, I have to really keep up with my reporting job now."  
>"Who cares if they think we're crazy? And you're not a distraction."<br>"Are you sure?" she asked.  
>'Is she changing her mind?' Donnie thought urgently.<br>"I am so sure. Do you trust me completely?  
>"Yes, why?"<br>"I was thinking we can at least try the boyfriend/girlfriend thing out for a while and of it works, it works. And if it doesn't, it doesn't, but at least then we know that we tried it."  
>"Ok" April answered<br>"I know that you don't want me to-  
>Donnie stopped himself when he realized what April's answer was. "You, you. you just agreed to that?"<br>April smiled. "Yes I did. I'm willing to try it out.

So Donnie and April became an official item. Meanwhile though, Mikey, Leo and Raph decided to film their own comedy web show for fun, called iTurtle, a parody of iCarly.  
>Mikey and Raph pulled out an expensive mac computer.<br>"Ok! Today on iTurtle Raph and I are going to be totally crazy and pour this bucket of soapy water all over this mac. They got the computer completely soaked. Leo, who was holding the camera and filming it laughed along with them. He would have asked Donnie to join in but it was no use. He was too busy making out with April in the kitchen.  
>"Soap suds baby!" Mikey said after he put on a pair of sunglasses. Leo rolled his eyes<br>"Why in the world do you need sunglasses indoors?" Raph asked  
>"I need them because I'm just awesome like that." Mikey answered<br>"I see. Well then, I'm going to eat the last slice of pizza since I'm awesome like that" Raph flashed a toothy grin at his orange masked brother.  
>"Hey no! Don't you dare. The last slice is mine!"<br>"Um, guys, you're still on the air." Leo warned.  
>"I'm going into the kitchen to get it." Raph announced<br>"No you're not, get back here!" Mikey and Raph fought all the way around the room  
>"You know Mikey there's more to this life than just pizza you know." Leo said<br>"Yeah not really." Mikey finally answered when he came back with a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Donnie and April were so madly in love it actually almost annoyed the others even more.  
>Donnie started working his lips on April's neck. "I love you so much, you are so gorgeous."<br>April pulled more of her hair forward "I love you too and thanks"  
>Mikey rolled his eyes. "When are you two going to stop slobbering over each other?"<br>"We're not going to stop for a while." Donnie said with a grin  
>Mikey groaned.<p>

After the Ninjutsu classes and April's work, Donnie treated April to another romantic night at The Golden Rose  
>"This is so nice Donnie" she smiled. "Thanks"<br>Donnie grabbed a rose from the vase and handed it to her "You're welcome"


	6. Chapter 6

"What would Master Splinter do in a situation like this?" Donnie thought to himself frantically.  
>"Why do you need money in the first place?" Donnie asked the man<br>"None of your business you freak!" the man pointed the gun directly at Donnie. "And I should be asking the questions around here. Like why do you have so much green make up on? It's not even Halloween! Now pay up."  
>"No. We won't give you any money. You don't seem like the type of person we can trust." Donnie stood his ground firmly.<br>"You two can trust me, there's no problem there." the man (Donnie looked at a name tag he was wearing and saw that his name was Conner) was still pointing the gun at Donnie.

Donnie shook his head. "You really should leave."  
>Thankfully Donnie didn't have to finish defending himself and April because one of the waitresses noticed what was going on. She firmly said Conner, "Sir, guns are strictly forbidden in here. Either get rid of it, or leave."<br>"No, you can't tell me what to do!" Conner growled and he opened up his coat to reveal an outfit with dangerous sharp spikes all over it. Nobody will give me money, and I demand it right now." Conner pointed an accusing finger at Donnie and April. "They've had their chance to give me some and they never did. Now prepare for war."  
>Conner started to lunge after Donnie but the waitress pulled him back.<br>"I think we should call your brothers to come and get us" April said.  
>"I'm on it!" Donnie agreed, pulling out his cell phone.<br>"What's up Donnie?" Leo answered.  
>"Leo, we need you, Raph and Mikey to come pick us up. There's a gang member in here and he's demanding we give him some moolah. We can both tell that he's dangerous though, and he won't even tell us what he needs it for. That's proof that he's most likely up to no good. Do you think you can be over here in about ten minutes?"<br>"Sure thing. Raph will drive. You didn't expose yourself did you?" Leo asked, just to make sure  
>"No I didn't. He never suspected anything."<br>"Ok, great. See you"  
>"see you" Donnie responded and hung up.<p>

Pretty soon Leo, Raph and Mikey arrived.  
>"That was so close!" April exclaimed as she climbed in next to Donnie.<br>"Next time we should probably choose a safer place to eat." said Donnie with a worried look on his face.  
>April said. "Oh Donnie, of course The Golden Rose is a perfectly safe place. You didn't know that creep was going to be there. Anyway it doesn't matter, I had a wonderful time with you.<br>Donnie and April closed their eyes and kissed passionately, causing Leo, Raph, and Mikey to go "ugh!" and roll their eyes.  
>"Hey, you'd better get used to this." Donnie told his brothers, and April looked sideways with a smile on her face.<br>"So did anyone read the new issue of Karate Beat?" Mikey asked, changing the subject completely.  
>Raph raised his hand. "I love their articles about the leading karate champions at the Chicago Martial Arts Expo. I'm learning a lot of sweet moves from reading those.<br>Leo closed his eyes properly and said, "Don't forget, we can learn a lot of sweet moves from Master Splinter too."  
>"Yeah, yeah whatever." Raph answered and Leo glared.<p>

"What?" Raph asked with mock innocence, then he took a sip of his strawberry soda. "Splinter's classes are great but I feel that Karate Beat shows me more advanced techniques. You can tell the quality of the turtle by the quality of how well he can kick butt and take names!" he flashed a confident grin.  
>"My new issues are supposed to arrive any day now!" Mikey said and he was so excited he accidentally spilled his orange soda all over Donnie.<br>"Look what you did, you clumsy brat!" Donnie growled irritably.  
>"Hey! It's not my fault that Raph isn't concentrating on his driving when he's drinking a soda like I am. He swerved and that made me spill my soda."<br>"Why you!" Donnie started to lunge for Mikey but Leo held him back.  
>Leo hung on to his brother's shell. "Donnie, relax, and chant with me. We must learn to preserve through our downs and through our trials."<br>"We must learn to preserve through our downs and our trials" Donnie repeated this a few more times  
>"Feel better?" Leo asked, grinning<br>"I guess" Donnie said, with a shrug.

The turtles and April were kicking back and watching Despicable Me.  
>"The mifions are fo fodally awefum!" Mikey said, his mouth full of deep dish pizza.<br>"Um... what?" Raph asked, his eyes narrowing.  
>"Don't talk with your mouth full Michelangelo!" Splinter scolded. The rat was sitting down on a light blue recliner.<br>"Sorry sensei! Raph, I was saying the minions are so totally awesome." Mikey answered as he reached for his third slice.  
>"I guess they are, if you look past all of their stupid gibberish." Raph said, pursing his lips into a sarcastic half smile<br>Donnie spoke up. "Raph, Mikey speaks gibberish all the time too!"  
>"Oh! Now that's a true fact! Pound it!" Raph responded and Raph and Donnie fist pounded while Mikey scoffed.<br>"This movie is so cute, funny and charming. I need to get this on dvd!" April exclaimed

On Tuesday morning, April went to work and Mikey woke his brothers up early at six am. He made them oatmeal. Each bowl of oatmeal had a smiley face on it.  
>"I made us breakfast!" Mikey said cheerfully and he grinned like Hobbes from Calvin and Hobbes. "And look, our breakfast is happy to see us!"<br>Leo, Raph, and Donnie rolled their eyes.  
>Mikey had used grapes for the eyes, and red licorice for the mouths.<br>"Thanks Mikey, it's so nice of you to make these." said Donnie greatfully  
>Raph, however was more sarcastic in his response. "These look exactly like you Mikey XD"<br>"Shut up" Mikey said and he got himself some orange juice from the fridge  
>"Boys! I need to talk to you in the practice room." Splinter called.<br>Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey finished their oatmeal and then went into the practice room, where Splinter taught them everything they needed to know about ninjutsu.  
>Splinter was standing in the middle of the room, and he was holding a slip of paper.<p>

"What is it Sensei?" Leo asked. Raph and Donnie had confused looks on their faces. Mikey asked, "What is THAT you're holding?"  
>"I have a very special treat for you my sons. All four of you have shown great improvement in mastering the skills I've taught you these past months, that there will be no classes for today. You deserve a break. I made a coupon for you all to go and visit Fun Party Land."<br>"FUN PARTY LAND! That's my favorite theme park!" Mikey cheered. "Pizza, carnival games, balloons! Oh boy! :D  
>"Gee, thanks Sensei, but are you sure we really deserve this? After all, I missed coming into class a few times." Donnie said, a little shamefully<br>"And I'll be sure to punish you later for that Donatello. For now, go with your brothers because I can see that you've tried your very best just like they did. I'm going to have them keep it private so that the only ones who will be there are you four."  
>"You're the best Sensei" Leo thanked him. Raph grinned and Mikey was day dreaming about all of the rides he would go on.<p>

When the turtles got to Fun Party Land, Mikey's eyes got wide. "Donnie, want to ride the Extreme Mind Eraser roller coaster with me? It drops us, then it turns us upside down several times, then it drops us again, only backwards, then it-  
>"I get it! I get it!" Donnie said. He wasn't that fond of fast rides, unlike Mikey and Raph, who couldn't get enough of them.<br>"If Donnie's too chicken to go, I'm game." said Raph.  
>Then Raph got a sly look.<br>"Hey Donnie, why don't all three of us ride? I promise if you ride then I'll agree to play some video games with you,"  
>"Are you sure?" Donnie asked<br>"Yep. Oh, and I should mention, you and I will be sitting in the front seats!"  
>"Um, thanks, but I'd really prefer to sit in the very back." Donnie said nervously.<br>"We're sitting in the front!" Raph growled.  
>"Yes sir!" Donnie said, and then he quickly added, "I mean, yes Raph."<br>"You three be careful. I'll be over at the ticket raffle booth." Leo told them and then Raph, Donnie, and Mikey got on the roller coaster.  
>When the roller coaster got to the upside down drops, Donnie was screaming "Aaaaaaah omg omg aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a lot of times<br>"For Heaven's sake Donnie, we're not in a Chain Saw Massacre movie" Raph told him.  
>"This is awesome!" Mikey lifted up his hands<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

When the ride ended, Donnie knelt down and kissed the ground several times. "Oh sweet victory! I'm alive!"  
>Raph ignored Donnie and said, "I agree with you Mikey, that ride is awesome!"<br>Mikey grinned and he pulled out passes to go on another fast ride, the mega sky coaster. "Oh Donnie..." he began in a sing song voice. "I'll buy you a-  
>"No! No, no, no! There is nothing in the world that can make me go on another fast ride again." Donnie exclaimed, putting up his hands. "You and Raph go, and see if Leo wants to join you, but I'll sit this one out this time."<br>Before Raph and Mikey had a chance to open their mouths and tease Donnie again, Leo came back to meet them.  
>"Great news!" he said excitedly. "I just bought some tickets for the four of us to go and practice kicking each other's butts inside the Recreation and Exercise Center over here.<br>"You're so going down!" Raph exclaimed and he pulled out his sais.  
>The four turtles went inside and they paired up to practice.<p>

Leo and Raph were going to fight each other and Donnie and Mikey were going to fight each other.  
>Donnie was clearly confused about something, so Leo had to ask, "What?"<br>"Leo, it's great that you want to get some practice in. I know that Splinter would appreciate that. But, I thought that this was supposed to be our break. Couldn't we just, you know, continue having fun, with riding the rides and gorging ourselves on snacks and all?"  
>Leo laughed. "You're starting to sound like Mikey."<br>"Yeah, I know, but I'm also being serious here."  
>"It IS supposed to be our break, but just think of all of the cool techniques we'll be able to show off to Splinter when we get home. You do want a good report card don't you?"<br>Donnie shrugged. "I guess."  
>"Good. I promise we'll go and check out more booths after we do this." Leo took out his Katanas and went to go find Raph so they could get into the action.<br>"Ok Mikey, prepare to go home crying." Donnie said as he grinned and pulled out his Bo staff.  
>Mikey pulled out his nunchucks and also grinned. "I don't think so. Booyakasha!"<br>he spun them around and headed straight for Donnie, Donnie tried to block Mikey's moves with his staff but failed. Mikey brought Donnie down and got the first point.  
>"And the crowd goes wild! Mikey scores big!" Mikey put up his arms in a celebratory position and smiled with his eyes closed.<br>"I'd say we're about due for another ninjutsu massacre." Donnie said, groaning.

Raph got the first point in his fight with Leo.  
>Pretty soon though Donnie and Leo were able to get back up again and score a lot of points.<br>They fought until they were sweating and then they went up to the front desk to check the final scores.  
>A woman with shiny blonde hair was one of the assistant workers to help people (and um... ninja turtles) check their final scores on the board. Raph and Mikey's eyes popped out of their sockets and the tex avery horn sound played because she was really attractive. "Hubba Hubba Hubba!" they panted and Donnie whacked them with his BO staff. He grinned nervously at the woman, and said "Sorry about that ma'am. My brothers can get pretty full of themselves sometimes."<br>The woman, who's name was Slyvia, answered, "It's ok. I get that a lot from our other customers when we're opened to the public. By the way, GREAT turtle costumes." She winked at the four of them. "Just confused why you're wearing costumes since Halloween is over.  
>"Oh, these aren't- Mikey started to explain but Leo covered his mouth just in time.<br>"Do you WANT to blow our cover?" Leo whispered harshly.  
>"No!" Mikey said quickly.<br>"We own a costume store, and we get good discounts. Turtles are our favorites." Leo lied. He turned back to wink at his brothers and all four of them covered their mouths and snickered.  
>Slyvia didn't suspect anything. "Ok then," she responded. "Let's look up at the board here to see who won in each fight. It looks like Mikey won in the green room and it looks like Raph won in the white room.<br>"Yes! We are the champions of the world!" Raph and Mikey linked arms and skipped around in circles, they did the running man, and the 80's flamingo dance to celebrate.  
>Leo and Donnie just laughed.<p>

"Hey, great job you two." Leo complimented.  
>"Yeah, congrats on the win Mikey, but I can guarantee you that there's no way you'll win the next time. I'm so going to bring you down in our next class." Donnie vowed.<br>"Oh yeah? How much do you want to bet?" Mikey asked  
>"A hundred dollars!"<br>"You're on nerd brain. Get out your wallet!"  
>They finished up and then headed back for the sewer.<p>

When the turtles had their next class again, Mikey decided to change things up a bit. He took off his orange mask and orange bands around his arms and around his knees and replaced them with a ninja mask with a lot of bullet holes in it, and pink and black bands. Then he went to go meet the others.  
>"I'm heeere!" he announced in a sing song voice and Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Donnie just stared at him.<br>Splinter sighed. "Go back to your room and change back into your regular attire Michelangelo."  
>"It's sad how some people can't handle a little variety." Mikey said as he went back in to his room (a little reluctantly) to put his orange mask and bands back on.<p>

When he came back, Splinter jumped right into business like nothing had happened. "Now, my sons, let's review. Who can tell me what the fifth skill in Ninjutsu is?"  
>Raph's hand immediately shot up.<br>"Yes, go ahead Raphael." Splinter acknowledged.  
>"The fifth skill is Sojutsu." Raph answered proudly.<br>"Very good Raphael. Now who can tell me what Sojutsu means?" Splinter asked again  
>This time, Donnie raised his hand. "Sojutsu means the art of the spear and people learn how to spear both on foot and on horseback. It's also about the primary use of attacking with thrusts."<br>Splinter looked impressed. "Excellent Donatello. You've been doing your research."

Donatello beamed with his eyes closed and a confident grin.  
>"Now, I want you all to re read chapters seven through nine in our work books, and then I'll talk about today's fighting techniques we're going to practice." Splinter instructed and the turtles got right to work.<br>After the turtles had finished with their reading, (Raph had stated that the reading part was his least favorite because he would rather fight than read), Splinter explained that they would work on thrusts in practice combats.

"Ok my sons, get out your weapons. I want you to practice thrusting at these mechanical enemies that will get you into practice in case you have to do it to defeat Shredder and his allies.  
>Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey pulled out their weapons and stood in fighting position.<br>Splinter pressed a button on a silver and red remote and the mechanical "enemies" came out. They were really just medium sized robots who were also carrying their own weapons (Splinter used large steak knives for this practice.)  
>"Hagime!" Splinter yelled out the JapaneseMartial Arts word for begin and Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey ran forward.  
>They thrusted really good and it looked like Mikey and Donnie were the turtles who enjoyed this lesson the most.<br>Donnie crushed one of the robots on his left completely with his Bo staff.  
>"Booyakasha!" Mikey was able to destroy three of them.<br>And of course Leo and Raph brought them down with no problem.

After the lesson was over Donnie decided to call April to see how she was doing.  
>They had a good conversation and April agreed to tell the turtles about her newest reporting event coming up.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"So how was the theme park boys?" April asked the turtles when she came in to visit them after work. She had to give a report on the grand opening of the new center of technology and science in New York City, which intrigued Donnie a lot, his brothers, well, not so much.  
>"It was amaaazing!" Mikey said with a lot of victory.<br>"Meh I would have enjoyed it more if Mikey and Raph hadn't dragged me on to the roller coaster. Donatello doesn't do fast rides." Donnie leaned back and put both of his feet up on the table in a crossed position.  
>"I totally kicked Leo's butt in the Recreation center." Raph grinned. "All in all I think we had an epic time."<br>"I enjoyed it. I really appreciate our Sensei giving us a break." Leo answered.  
>"That's awesome. However, I have some news for you that will probably be even more exciting than that." April smiled<br>"You know a place where I can gorge myself on free pizza and destroy my mind with pointless video games?" Mikey asked excitedly  
>"Dude, is that ALL you ever think about?" Raph asked.<br>"Pretty much" Mikey responded.  
>"Ha ha ha, no. Actually I purchased some tickets for the five of us to go to the international superheroes comic book con."<br>"Oh sweet! We've always dreamt about going there." Raph exclaimed.  
>"No Raph, you mean YOU'VE always dreamt about going there." Donnie stated matter of factly.<br>Raph glared at Donnie. "No, I'm pretty sure we all want to attend."  
>"Wow I hope they have the new edition of X-Men! My collection is almost complete!" Mikey grinned<br>"When are we going to go there April?" Leo asked. He had just gotten back from getting a banana from the fridge.

"We're not going until four months from now."  
>"Whaaaat?" all four of the turtles asked at the same time.<br>"Are you loco homie? Why can't we go like, today?" Mikey asked.  
>"The reason we have to wait is because it's such a busy event we need reservations." April explained.<br>"I'd be willing to wait." said Leo.  
>"I guess I'd be willing to wait too." said Donnie.<br>Mikey and Raph, however, disagreed. They wanted to get into the con today.  
>"I still don't see why we have to wait!" Mikey said angrily.<br>"I'm with you Mikey. And normally we don't usually agree on anything so this is a miracle." Raph agreed and they both went into their rooms and slammed their doors.  
>Leo, April, and Donnie flinched a bit, then they decided to shrug it off. 'Mikey and Raph will feel better in a few moments' Donnie thought.<br>"Ok, well let's go and see what's on tv baby."  
>"I'm all for it!" Donnie responded and they kissed (audience woos again)<p>

"Oh my gosh Donnie! The Notebook is on! Let's watch that!" April said.  
>"I'll dim the lights and grab the chocolate syrup." Donnie gave April a seductive grin.<br>Donnie and April dripped Hershey's Chocolate Syrup over each other's lips and kissed several times in romance and passion while they watched the movie.  
>Raph came out of his room and gave them a weird look. "Um... what the heck are you doing?" he asked. "Trying to see who can act the messiest?"<br>"Ah ha ha ha. Ha ha ha." Donnie laughed without humor. "If you must know, we're  
>watching the most romantic movie in the universe: The Notebook. It's one of April's favorite movies and I figured since we're together now we can celebrate a little by doing this. I think this movie really fits with us."<br>Raph put both of his hands on his cheeks in a sarcastic way and asked "Oh does it? Wow! Tell me more!"  
>Donnie just rolled his eyes. "Can you go play a board game with our brothers or something? I really want to be alone with April right now."<br>"Pssh, why?" Raph scoffed. "So you two can-  
>Donnie got up off of the sofa and covered Raph's mouth just in time. "Raph!"<br>"What?" Raph protested. "I wasn't going to imply that you two were going to do anything dirty."  
>"There's a shock" Donnie said with a smirk and Raph glared daggers at him.<br>"I was simply going to ask if you and April were going to continue making such a mess with that chocolate syrup." Raph indicated the bottle.  
>"Since when do you care? Your bedroom is a pig sty just like Mikey's!" Donnie exclaimed angrily.<br>"This is about chocolate syrup, not about our bedrooms Donatello!" Raph's eyes were burning in an equal amount of anger.  
>April got up. "Um, I can see you need to work a lot of things out with your brother. I'm going to leave. I'll see you tomorrow Donnie."<br>"No! April! Please don't go. Leave it to Raph to ruin our romantic evening."  
>"I never ruin anything! You know who ruins everything, and you know who's the screw up in our group, Donnie? Do you? If you don't know, I can tell you. It's YOU."<p>

Donnie choked back tears (Usually he wouldn't let Raph overpower him but today was different.)  
>"Raph, you don't really mean that."<br>"Oh believe me, I mean it." Raph snarled. "First of all, you spend way too much time in your lab and you seem to care way more about your silly inventions than our classes. Secondly, (he pointed an accusing finger at April) ever since this REPORTER came into your life, it's been nothing but lovey dovey talks and forgetting about the rest of us! You're nothing but a joke Donatello."  
>April knew she had to intervene. "Whoa, whoa, ok. I think that both of you need to calm down. Raph, I thought this was only about the chocolate syrup."<br>"It WAS, at first, but now it's about Donnie needing criticism because he never cares about the important things, all he cares about now is you." Raph accused April, but she played it cool and didn't say anything in response.

"Um, excuse me? Of course I care about the important things. What about all of those times when I made those various gadgets to help us? You have to give me credit there."  
>"Says the turtle who missed several of Master Splinter's training courses talking on the phone to his (Raph did the air marks with his fingers before he said this line) "beloved reporter girl."<br>Donnie slammed his eyes shut, his eyelids creasing into two horizontal lines from deep frustration at his brother. "Please stop calling her that! You should know that her name is April! And so what if I wanted to have those long and thoughtful conversations with her? She's my princess and I love her."  
>"Yeah well, you need to get your head out of the love gutter and back into the fighting gutter. I want you to turn off this silly movie right now."<br>"Hey! Only Leo gets to tell us what to do!" Donnie snapped.  
>"Not anymore!" Raph tried to grab the remote from Donnie to shut the television off but Donnie held it up higher.<br>"TURN IT OFF!" Raph yelled  
>"NO!"<br>"LOSER!"  
>"FAT LIP!"<br>"OATMEAl BRAIN!"  
>"Strudel head!"<p>

Raph spit right in Donnie's face right then.  
>Donnie glared at Raph. "Oh, so that's how we're going to do this huh?"<br>Raph motioned his hand forward in a bring it on position. "Go ahead," he said, pulling out both of his sais. Come at me bro. I can take the heat."  
>Donnie lunged for Raph with his Bo staff in hand and the two entangled in a physical fight.<br>Leo heard all of the commotion, so he came over to see what this was all about. Pretty soon, Mikey and Splinter came into the living room too.  
>"Hey, hey! What is going on here?" Leo asked. "You guys are acting like five year olds."<br>Donnie and Raph gave both of their explanations to Leo at the same time. They wanted to try and outdo each other.  
>"One at a time, please." Leo told them.<br>"Leo, I can explain what caused all of this." April spoke up.  
>"Go ahead April, explain to us." said Splinter.<br>So April told Leo, Mikey, and Splinter how Raph accused Donnie of not getting into the previous ninjutsu classes and caring more about her than anything else. Then she told them how the real fighting got started when Raph wanted them to shut off the tv when Donnie didn't want to.  
>"And now it's turned into a big commotion." April said. "I'm so sorry, maybe I AM a bad fit for all of you. You guys belong down here, in your own little sewer world, and I belong up there (she pointed upward) in my house, my career and at the KVS 54 News Station for the city. This is all my fault."<br>"Don't blame yourself April. It's not your fault." Splinter put a paw on her shoulder. "CERTAIN turtles..."  
>Raph and Donnie coughed in that way when you knew you were in deep trouble, when they knew their father and sensei was referring to them.<br>"Need to learn how to forgive, forget, and move on." he said, his eyes turning into disciplinary anger.  
>"Well Donnie's so lovesick on April these days, forgiving him seems impossible now!" Raph went over to sit by Mikey.<br>Mikey held up a slice of pineapple and olives pizza for Raph. "It's good for the nerves." he smiled  
>"I am NOT nervous Mikey! Our brother is just too caught up in April!" He crushed the pizza slice in his hand from his fiery temper.<br>"I am not too caught up! I hate you!" Donnie ran into his lab and slammed the door hard.  
>"I hate you too! Sometimes I wish that we were never brothers at all!" Raph also yelled and went into his own room and slammed the door.<br>"Well I guess I'll see all of you later, if you can even get this mishap worked out." April said and she started up the latter.

Splinter managed to get Raph and Donnie out for a much needed talk.  
>"My sons, have you forgotten? You're supposed to be fighting off the villains, not fighting with each other."<br>"I just don't want Donnie to forget about us, and he seems like he's getting to that point."  
>"Donnie will never forget about us Raphael. April just happens to be his girlfriend now. He still participates a lot in my training courses."<br>"On sure! Just take his side, why don't you? Perfect Donatello who never makes any mistakes!"  
>"I'm not perfect Raph, I just try my best in everything that I do." Donnie tried reasoning.<br>"Shut up!" Raph bared his teeth in a snarl.  
>"We don't use those words down here." Leo disciplined. "I think both of you need a glass of cold water and time to cool down. And Raph, don't you dare talk to Sensei that way."<br>"I'm very disappointed in the both of you." Splinter said. "Hopefully, you can work through this fight by tomorrow."  
>Raph and Donnie spit raspberries at each other.<br>"Honestly you two, I have no idea what gets into you sometimes."  
>Mikey held up a pizza box. "Who wants to play my favorite game of all time: pizza monopoly with me?" he asked, completely naive to the ugly scene that had just occurred.<br>Everyone else just stared at him.  
>"What? Oh fine whatever I'll just play by myself."<br>Leo poured two glasses of ice cold water for his brothers and hoped they would forgive each other.  
>Leo knew that Sibling rivalry was normal in the turtles' household, he just hoped it wouldn't turn into anything more.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Unfortuneately Raph and Donnie still weren't speaking to each other.  
>Oh, they talked to each other when they HAD to, (like for priorities and what not) but other than that, they ended up giving each other the cold silent treatment.<br>"Pass me the syrup would you please Mikey?" Raph asked, and his eyes narrowed at Donnie. Donnie crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Raph.  
>Mikey handed the syrup bottle to Raph. Raph was still so angry, he squirted ten times the amount of syrup he normally used in each waffle square.<br>"Ok," Leo announced, grabbing the bottle from Raph. "I think that's enough, don't you?"  
>Raph didn't respond. He just ate his breakfast in stony cold silence.<br>It seemed the only turtle who wasn't affected by this was Mikey. Always his usual cheerful self, he kept laughing at the daily comic strips.  
>"Oh Calvin, you crazy kid! Ah ha ha ha I love this!" Mikey leaned back and enjoyed Reading Calvin and Hobbes, kicking his legs up in laughing so hard.<br>"You think life's just a game don't you Mikey?" Raph asked  
>Mikey's lip started to quiver, and Leo sighed. "Oh come on you guys, not this again."<br>"Maybe you should learn to let go of your temper and just let loose and relax more!" Mikey retorted.  
>"Well maybe you should know that life isn't all gumdrops and rainbows all the time!" Raph yelled.<br>Leo face palmed. "Please try to work all of this fighting out guys. Remember, we're still a team."

Raph remarked, "Not right now, we're not. I still hate that April is Donnie's girlfriend."  
>Suddenly Donnie couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough. "Can you PLEASE just let it go already Raph? April's my girlfriend whether you like it or not. I'll still remember all of you it's just that you have to respect that I really love her. And also, quit taking your frustrations out on Mikey."<br>Mikey appreciated his third oldest brother sticking up for him.  
>Raph ignored Donnie completely.<br>Before anything else could happen, Donnie heard a loud scream.  
>It sounded like April<p>

"Uh oh, it sounds like April's in trouble" Donnie stated worriedly.  
>"Why don't you just go rescue your beloved reporter princess by yourself?" Raph retorted moodily.<br>"Fine! I will! Leo and Mikey will come with me." Donnie started climbing up the ladder.  
>"Are you sure you don't want to come with us and see what's going on?" Leo asked<br>"I'm not coming with you." Raph growled

So Leo, Mikey and Donnie got up to the surface and they noticed April being attacked by...

wait a minute...

'Who are those people that are attacking her?' Donnie wondered silently to himself.  
>When he got closer, he recognized Conner, the same man who had tried to get money from him and April at The Golden Rose. Apparently He had other allies in his gang, and Donatello knew he had to protect April. He pulled out his Bo staff.<br>"Donnie!" April cried. "You have to help me please. These guys are-  
>Conner kicked April and put a gag over her mouth. "Shut up. We've heard enough out of you."<br>Donnie shouted a war cry and came forward with weapon in hand.  
>He was able to knock down two of the gang members down hard. Conner tried to punch him but Donnie gained the upper hand by hitting him in the heart with his staff. Thinking and working quickly, Leo and Mikey were able to help April get out of her bonds.<br>"April, go and sit over by that tree." Leo instructed.

"What's going to happen Leonardo?" April asked. She was clearly still scared and Donnie was also scared for her. But at the same time, he knew he needed to be brave to defend her.  
>"We're going to fight them off for you. Since you're important to our brother, then you're important to us." Leo answered, pulling out his katanas.<br>"They'll be begging for mercy when I knock them down with my nunchucks" Mikey said.  
>"Thank you so much guys, but why didn't Raph come?" April asked<br>"Oh he's just having an off day today. Hopefully he'll be in better spirits and join us," Leo said.  
>"Now, let's go and kick some- " Mikey started.<br>Leo gave his youngest brother a stern look  
>"booty" Mikey finished with a fake innocent grin<p>

Leo just laughed and they all drew out their weapons together, and ran into the gang members.  
>"Booyakashaaaa!" Mikey fired his nunchucks left and right causing six of the members to be injured<br>"Turtle Power!" Leo stabbed into two of the members while using the thrust technique he learned in class.  
>Donnie spun his staff and also injured Conner and three more of his friends.<br>The fighting went on for a quite a while.  
>When it was all done, the turtles had won and April ran back out to them.<br>She and Donnie embraced and as they started to kiss, Donnie cleared his throat. "Do you two mind?" he asked, indicating his brothers who were staring at them with their mouths open wide.  
>Leo and Mikey quickly turned around<br>"Looks like my turtle prince rescued me successfully" April smiled  
>Donnie planted two sensual kisses on her neck and then pressed his lips on her forehead. "I'm so glad you're safe April."<br>Donnie had realized right then that he really was serious about being with April for the rest of his life.  
>'A romantic proposal at The Golden Rose will be perfect' he thought<p>

When Donnie and April walked into The Golden Rose later that evening April noticed a table covered in a white tablecloth with rose petals on it. The lights were dimmed and intimate 90's love songs were playing over the speakers.  
>"Oh my gosh Donatello. This is so gorgeous."<br>Donnie smiled. "Don't you love it? I wanted to get only the best table for the both of us. I have a surprise for you after we eat."  
>"Oh?" April asked. "Is it ok if I want any hints as to what it could be?"<br>"If I did that then it would ruin the surprise!" Donnie said with a mock sternness, and they laughed.  
>After they shared a delicious dinner Donnie took April's hand. "Come over here April."<br>"What is it?" April asked.  
>"Just hang on." Donnie brought out a ring box. April brought a hand to her mouth when he got down on one knee. He popped the box open and inside was the most beautiful ring April had ever seen. It was amethyst in the middle with a diamond circle surrounding the outside.<p>

"April O Neil, I know this year has been a pretty crazy one. We've had our fair share of ups and downs in our relationship. Even so, would you please do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Turtle? I love you so much. I promise to cherish you, appreciate you, and respect you. Will you marry me?"  
>April immediately answered: "Yes!"<br>"Great! Our wedding will be in one week." Donnie proudly announced.  
>"Baby, this IS wonderful, but isn't that TOO soon?" April asked. "After all, a wedding takes a lot of time and preparation."<br>"We'll keep it simple. That way we won't need a lot of preparation." Donnie reasoned.  
>"I don't want to do simple Donatello! Let's go all out. We'll get married at the Rockefeller Center with a live band, we'll dance to cheesy pop and hip hop songs, and you can ask your brothers to be your grooms-turtles. I'll ask Irma and Lindsey to be my bridesmaids." April said.<br>"Hmmm... well, I guess that would take a lot of advanced preparing beforehand, but I'm willing to go along with that idea." Donnie agreed.  
>"We'll go with that then!" April smiled and at first Donnie felt happy, but then he had another dark thought come into his mind.<br>Would Raph learn to move on?  
>Donnie loved April, but since Raph had an issue with Donnie and April being together, Donnie hoped that Raph could learn to let it go.<br>Because honestly, Donnie wanted to be able to love his brother and April at the same time.  
>So, would this bring the brothers closer, or push them even further apart?<br>Only time will tell, Donnie thought.


	10. Will he approve?

Donnie and April went to Splinter to ask him his blessing on their marriage.  
>They were laughing so much from being happy (and well, ok also they were a little hyper from eating the chocolate cheesecake at The Golden Rose).<br>They were laughing so much that Splinter gave them a strange look.  
>"What do you two want?" Splinter asked. He didn't ask it in the mean way, the way Raph would, but just in the curious way.<br>"We would like your- Donnie started, but he never finished because he was giggling too much.  
>"We want you to- April tried but she also burst into a fit of giggles.<br>Raph walked by. "What happened, you two get some laughing gas poured on you?" he asked with dry humor.  
>"What are you trying to tell me?" Splinter asked again. "What is going on?"<br>Donnie finally came to, and so did April, so they finally asked "Can we please get your blessing for our marriage? XD  
>Splinter hesitated.<br>Raph glared.  
>Mikey dropped his pizza on the floor from shock.<br>Leo just stared.  
>For quite a while, no one spoke a word.<p>

Donnie finally had to break the silence. "All of you are so quiet. What's wrong?"  
>"You're actually going to get married? As in, saying your vows, cutting your cake and dancing your first dance?" Mikey asked.<br>"No Mikey, I think they mean getting married as in taking a trip to the moon, riding carousels and riding flying pegasus... OF COURSE THEY MEAN IT IN THE FIRST WAY!" Raph said with heavy sarcasm. Raph was clearly not happy about this.  
>"Yes Mikey, April and I are going to get married. I proposed last night." Donnie announced. "Can We please have your permission and blessing for our marriage Sensei?" he asked. 'Please say yes, please say yes' he thought.<br>"Well, this IS a little sudden Donatello..." Splinter began.  
>Donnie started to droop his shoulders. Maybe Splinter would say no instead of yes after all.<br>"But if you can still show responsibility as a true ninja and still get along with your brothers, then there's no harm in you and April getting married. I give you two my blessing."  
>"Woooohooooo! Zip a dee doo dah! Zip a dee ay! My oh my, what a wonderful day!" Donnie cheered.<br>"Hey Congrats you two" Leo complimented  
>"I'm only looking forward to the cake" Mikey said (As usual, all Mikey basically cared about was food)<br>Raph, however, didn't like where this was going.  
>"No! No, no, no! You two are only supposed to stay mutual friends, and not get married! Donnie, this could really ruin our reputation. You'll be too busy with April now and have no time for us! I feel like you've betrayed us!"<br>"Calm down Raphael." Splinter ordered.  
>"This sucks!" Raph yelled and went into his room and angrily slammed the door.<br>Leo started to head for Raph's room. "I'll go talk to him."

Meanwhile, in another corner of the Universe, a six year old kid with spiked up blonde hair was tearing through his house like a maniac. "Space Man Spiff seeks his revenge on the aliens from Planet Zork!"  
>This kid was obviously Calvin.<br>Calvin's mom paused from her conversation on the phone. "Calvin! Please stop that racket! You're driving me crazy!"  
>A tall bengal tiger stretched out on the floor. "So Calvin how was school yesterday?" he asked.<br>This was obviously Hobbes.  
>"Ok I guess. The only part that was fun for me was leaving school so I could spend my time watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Calvin answered.<br>"Teenage Mutant what?" Hobbes asked.  
>Calvin sighed. "Here, maybe this will help explain" he said and he handed Hobbes a book. The book was the official TMNT guide complete with full color posters. Calvin had begged his parents to get it for him for Christmas a couple years ago.<br>Hobbes scoffed. "They're still probably not as good as tigers." and he stuck his nose in the air haughtily.  
>"I wouldn't say that if I were you Hobbes. These four are highly trained in Ninjutsu." Calvin said.<br>"Yeah, but I'm highly trained in pouncing and they're not." Hobbes retorted.  
>"Caaaalvin! You get your but over here right now and clean all of this butter off of my kitchen cupboards! I mean now young man!" Calvin's mom yelled.<br>There was an awkward pause for a moment.  
>Then Hobbes asked, "So... are we going to go visit them, or what?"<br>"Sure! I'd love to get their autograph." Calvin started to get a big grin on his face. Then he remembered he'd better go and clean up before his mom had a bone to pick with the moon.  
>"Come on Hobbes. Let's get this over with and see how we can get from Ohio to New York City."<br>"They live in New York City?" Hobbes asked, a little too innocently.  
>"Yes! Where did YOU think they lived? In Narnia?!" Calvin exploded.<br>"I guess I hadn't thought about that part." Hobbes answered after he gave it a moment's thought.  
>"Obviously." Calvin said.<br>"So, what's the first thing we need to do?" Hobbes asked.  
>"First we need to ask or bribe mom or dad into giving us money so we can go. Then since I can't drive yet, hopefully, mom or dad will drive us there and get us on a plane."<p>

Calvin walked up to his dad.  
>He noticed he was another watching CSI Miami episode again.<br>"Hey dad, can I borrow some money and a visa card for a trip to New York City?" Calvin asked.  
>"Hang on. Why do you need to go to New York City?" Calvin's dad asked.<br>"It's an assignment from Mrs Wormwood. We're um... er... supposed to study the different buildings there." Calvin tried.

"Looks like we're going to have to try some other way to get money Hobbes" Calvin said when he got sent to his room.

"No! You cannot go to New York City this week!" Calvin's mom said when he asked her. "Don't be ridiculous Calvin."  
>"But mooom! I have to! Hobbes and I are planning on meeting the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I want them to sign my 1990 movie poster."<br>Calvin's mom rolled her eyes. "Calvin, they're not... um... REAL."  
>"Of course they are! Mom this could be a trip of a lifetime. Hobbes and I need a grant though. How about pulling out $350 out of your savings for us?"<p>

"Mom is so unfair." Calvin grumbled when he was in his room again.  
>"We'll have to think of some other way." Hobbes said.<p>

Back in the sewer, Donnie and April were looking through marriage planning magazines for cake ideas for their wedding.  
>"Oh I love this one April!" Donnie grinned and pointed to a three tiered cake with light purple fondant, buttercream roses, and a lemon glaze."<br>"You sure you don't love that one just because it's purple?" Mikey teased.  
>"I like it for other reasons too." Donnie said to Mikey. And then to April he said, "I also like the glaze. Are you ok with this one baby?"<br>April picked up the magazine and took a good look at the cake. "Well, I admit I DO like the idea of buttercream roses. I am ok with this! We'll order this one!"  
>"Wonderful" Donnie smiled. "Do you want us to dance before or after we cut the cake?"<br>"After, that way we can work the cake off" April teased.  
>Donnie playfully rolled his eyes. "Alrighty then, my future bride to be!"<br>Donnie and April laughed.  
>"I want our first dance song to be Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. That's one of my favorite love songs of all time." April continued.<br>"Sounds great. I really like that one too." Donnie answered.  
>"Mikey, would you like to be our DJ?" April asked Mikey. "After the band plays their selection of songs, you can choose party songs for all of us to get wild to."<br>Mikey nodded. "I would love to! Oh yes that's going to be so epic!"

Then Leo and Raph came out. They must have had a long talk because Raph looked as if Leo talked his ear off.  
>"Well?" Donnie asked. "Do you have a change of heart Raph?"<br>Raph opened his mouth to give his answer. "I really listened to Leo, he told me I overreacted a little bit, and that may be party true (Leo coughed) ok, all the way true, and I was surprised that I listened to him because usually Leo is a big dork like you. And I guess, well, as long as you don't go too crazy now that you're going to be hitched, I guess I'd be willing to be in your wedding-  
>Raph never finished because Donnie squeezed him into a big hug. "Oh Raph! You do care!"<br>"Youre... squishing... me... can't... breath!" Raph wheezed with bulged out eyes.  
>"Ha ha ha ha, Raph? Getting squished by Donnie? That's a first!" Leo said, tears falling down from laughing too hard.<br>"Oh thank you Raphael." April smiled.  
>"I'm going to prepare my list of party songs!" Mikey said happily.<br>"I'll rent tuxes for me and my brothers." Donnie said.  
>(the audience says wooooo because they're going to look so classy)<br>"Um, is it ok if I wear a heavy metal costume instead?" Mikey asked, "DJ Mikey needs to dress in his booyakasha fun way!"  
>"Miikeeey" Donnie stretched out his brother's name between gritted teeth.<br>"Just kidding!" Mikey said, putting up both of his hands.  
>"I'll plan a bachelor party for you my brother" Mikey continued.<br>"Thanks Mikey" Donnie smiled.

Back at Calvin's house, Calvin and Hobbes were still thinking of a way they could get to New York City. They were outside and and trying to coming up with ideas.  
>Susie passed them.<br>"Oh, hey, Susie might be easy to bribe" Calvin said, elbowing Hobbes. They both snickered.  
>"Hey Susie!" Calvin called.<br>"Oh hi Calvin. How are you today?" Susie asked, she was wearing her best school clothes, a pink ruffled shirt, denim skirt, tights, and black strapped shoes. Her hair was combed neatly and she had a headband on.  
>"Oh, pretty good, I can't complain. Can you do me a favor? Hobbes and I are fans of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and we want to take a round air fare trip to New York City to hopefully meet them and get their autographs. So We were wondering if you could ask your parents to pull out some cash for us for a flight and hotel."<br>Susie just stared at him. "Calvin, of course not, you are SO weird." Then she started walking up the sidewalk to her house.  
>Calvin growled.<br>Hobbes suddenly got an idea. "We can go in the time travel box..."  
>Calvin's eyes grew wide. "Great idea Hobbes! Thanks! Man, I didn't know where I would be if it wasn't for you."<br>"Hey, I try my best." Hobbes said with a shrug.  
>They ran back to the house. Calvin was running so fast he skidded on a floor rug and almost knocked his mom's China vase off of the coffee table.<br>"Calvin, quit that running! Slow down!" he heard his mom yell.  
>Calvin and Hobbes went upstairs to Calvin's room.<br>Calvin pulled out his time travel box. He marked "Vacation to New York City" on the side.  
>Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other, nodded, and grinned.<br>"We're going to meet the Ninja Turtles!" Calvin shouted in victory.


	11. the story and more plans

"Now listen closely Donatello." Splinter said. I've seen you and your brothers get into sibling rivalry before, but this is more serious. You want to stay dedicated to both them and April at the same time, right? (Donnie nodded). However, we can't let this fighting go on for too long. Holding grudges can turn ugly pretty quickly. I really think you and your brothers need to forgive each other. This is a true story about two friends in ancient Japan who had a fall out and needed to mend things up. I think it can really help you.  
>"Ok," Donnie answered. "I'm all ears Sensei"<p>

"Once upon a time, a long long time ago in ancient Japan, there lived two best friends, Atsushi and Akiko. They had known each other for quite a long time. They both loved to create origami designs. When they heard about the annual origami contest coming up at the local community center. They normally agreed on what designs they would make but this was different. Atsushi wanted to make a swan, but Akiko wanted to make a lantern. They ended up fighting over which to make, and they fought so much they almost stopped talking to each other for a while. When they had finally learned to forgive each other, they ended up making both so they would end up respecting each other."  
>Donnie was trying to understand. "What does all that have to do with us though?" he asked.<p>

"Just like they had to work out their differences and forgive each other, so you must do with your brothers, and vice versa. Remember that I also teach you good morals as well as ninjutsu techniques." Splinter explained  
>"Wow, I never really thought about it in that way Sensei. Thanks." Donnie got up from his bed. "I'm going to repair things with Leo, Raph, and Mikey right now."<p>

Thankfully, All four brothers made up, and they picked out their outfits for Donnie's bachelor party. (Author's note: Don't worry the party will be clean in content)

Then Michelangelo and Raphael were putting a hip hop playlist for the reception for Donnie's and April's wedding.  
>"This is epic! Everyone will be out on the dance floor when Michelangelo is Djing." Mikey said excitedly in third action<br>"I know" Raph agreed. "I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually getting excited for the wedding."  
>"I hope Donnie is calmed down by now." Leo said<br>"I have a great idea. We can all form a bridge for Donnie and April to run through while In the Ayer plays." Mikey suggested  
>"Wow that sounds so cool" Leo agreed<br>"My mom wants to play My Wish by Rascal Flatts when I dance with Splinter." said April  
>"Why don't you dance with your dad?" Raph asked<br>"I'm having Splinter give me away because my dad died in a car crash when I was nine." April explained. "I talked to him this morning and he agreed to walk me down the aisle and dance the traditional father/daughter dance with me. Even though he's not really my father I do consider him a close friend like I consider you guys close friends."  
>"That's great April." Leo said. "Sorry about your dad though."<br>April answered, "Thanks Leo."  
>"We're going to make this really epic for you guys" Mikey said<br>"I really appreciate that Mikey" April answered  
>"We have to go, we're giving Donnie his bachelor party at this cool roller skating rink I found." Mikey told April.<br>April nodded. "Sounds good."

When the boys left, April was deciding on whether she should call Casey and tell him the news. Would he be willing to accept that I really do want to spend the rest of my life with Donnie? She thought. Or will he just shut me out now?"  
>April stared at the phone. She really needed some advice from Splinter on this one.<br>"Splinter, what should I do? Should I call Casey or not?" she asked.  
>Splinter put a loving paw on April's left hand. "Do what your heart tells you."<br>April nodded, then started to dial Casey's number.  
>He answered it on the third ring. "Hello?"<br>"Hi Casey. I just called to tell you something important and exciting." April got right to it.  
>"Yeah? Like what exactly?" Casey sounded irritated, like he wasn't really in the mood to talk. Nevertheless April continued and told him the news.<br>"Donnie proposed to me. We're going to get married."

There was an awkward silence.  
>"How is that exciting news from my view point?" Casey asked with a lot of force.<br>"I just thought that as one of my close friends you would be happy for me. I'd like to invite you." April hoped that Casey would not continue his grudge against her and come.  
>"April, having me there would be pretty awkward because I'm your ex. And I really don't want to be there when it's going to be Donnie up there waiting for you and not me. So no, not interested.<br>"Casey, please. I really love him."  
>"He's a turtle, for Heaven's sake April, get your head out of the sky and get back to reality. You know sometimes I wonder if you even have a real brain. You and I could have worked something out but no you just had to run into Donnie's arms. He belongs in the sewer with his own kind. You and I, we belong in the real world."<br>April really felt like crying all over again now. "You never wanted to work it out with me and you know it. For all of those months you never returned my calls. You never responded to me at all. I was depressed, just as much as Donnie was, and he was my prince who pulled me out of it. I was just hoping we could forgive each other and you could support us."  
>"You know what? No. There's no way April. I'm not going to go through the pain of seeing you marry that mistake." Casey snapped.<br>"Donnie is NOT a mistake Casey, please."  
>"Goodbye April." Casey hung up.<p>

April hung up the phone on the wall in the kitchen and crouched down on the couch, crying and feeling bad all over again.  
>A couple hours later, the boys returned from the skating rink.<br>They all exchanged glances.  
>"Babe what's the matter?" Donnie asked.<br>April motioned her fiancé over and Donnie sat by her.  
>April explained all about the conversation with Casey and how he wouldn't be there even though she wanted to work things out as friends.<br>"That's terrible April. I'm so sorry you couldn't patch things up with him." Donnie answered.  
>April shrugged. "I just... don't know what to think or feel anymore."<br>Donnie brushed some of her hair with his hand. "Just think of how beautiful our wedding is going to be. If Casey's still going to hold a grudge against you, then that's his problem, not ours."  
>"Ok, I guess you're right. I'll focus on our wedding. It's going to be the best day ever." she smiled<br>Mikey formed his hands into a heart. "Caaaan you feel the love tonight?" he sang playfully.  
>Donnie threw a pillow at him. "Oh Can it, you."<p>

Donnie and April planned out everything else for the wedding, They wanted the wedding colors to be purple (Author's note: Not surprising Donnie!) and white.  
>Donnie and April got right to work in their invitations.<p> 


End file.
